


Long Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was in a lousy mood so I cheered myself up with writing some PWP sexy phone times with my babies Linda and Maze.  <3





	Long Distance

Maze lay on her back with her legs crossed, one free hand idly swinging one of her karambits in loops around her thumb while the other held the phone to her ear.  She wished she hadn’t agreed to help Lucifer on this fool’s errand in London, but he was showing his respect.  The kind of respect that was printed on green papers and folded in neat wads and had a picture of old white dudes on it.

“I’m thinking about you,” she said, staring out the hotel room window at the skyline where she could see the London tower and could hear the foot traffic and the chatter of people along the Thames.

“I’m thinking about you too,” Linda sighed in her ear, and Maze felt that stirring within her.  Linda didn’t have to do much, but she could just put a little more breath in something, lean on her words in just a certain way, and it could raise the temperature of that demon’s blood.  

It was the first time they’d been apart since they’d started sleeping together, since they’d become what Linda referred to as “a couple” and what Maze thought of as something much older and deeper than that.  She didn’t say so to Linda, at least not yet, because she didn’t want to freak her out.  But Linda held Maze’s leash now, whether Linda thought of herself as that sort of mistress or not.  And so Maze’s body called after Linda’s, wondered where her skin was.  Her teeth ached at not being able to leave marks on Linda’s skin the way Linda liked.  

“What are you thinking exactly?” Maze pressed.

Linda chuckled softly on the other end of the line, so very far away.  “Hmm, is a certain demon feeling lonely?”

“Horny,” Maze answered.  It wasn’t a lie.  It wasn’t the whole story, either.

“Yeah, I miss you too,” Linda replied softly, taking Maze’s response as the confirmation it was.  Linda understood her.  Linda knew what she meant when she said things, and understood when the things she was saying weren’t the things she really meant.  After a beat of quiet, she asked, “What are you doing right now?” 

“Lying on the bed,” Maze answered.

 “Still dressed?”

“Mm.”

“Too bad.”

Maze cursed under her breath.  She should have lied.  

“Playing with your knives?”

Linda knew her.  “One of them, yeah.”

“I always did like a little knife play.”

Maze snorted.  “Come on.”

“Sure, why not?” Linda went on.  “I don’t mind a little danger.  And I trust you.  I know you wouldn’t take things too far.”

Maze couldn’t explain why she was so moved by that, but something in her thrilled at the notion of Linda’s implicit trust.  She bit her lip.  “Stop playing, Linda,” she said, her voice getting thick.  

“Not playing.  We have handcuffs, you know.  I know what a special relationship you have with those knives.  It’s really a waste that we haven’t brought them into things.”

How, Maze wondered, could Linda possibly understand her so well, that she could get her desires smoldering like coals by just blowing on them a little in just the right way?  It was hardly her first rodeo with dirty talk but Maze had no frame of reference for how Linda could do so much with so little.  “Tell me,” she whispered, dropping her knife and unzipping her leather pants.

“Hm,” Linda mused, turning coy.  “Are you still dressed?”

“A little less so.”

But Linda wasn’t satisfied with that.  “How much less?”

“Pants unzipped.”

Linda gave a little hum, sounding pleased.  “Good demon,” she whispered, and the hot little shivers ran down Maze’s back when she said this.  It was different, having chosen to give herself to Linda; her approval, her gentle praise, meant so much more than it ever had from Lucifer.  She _wanted_ it.  “I’d like to hear just how much you miss me.”

Maze was made to torture people but here she was, with this soft, squishy human doing the torturing, and she loved it.  Her breathing grew harder as she pressed fingers against herself and began to rub.  She was thinking about Linda, about cuffing Linda to the headboard of their bed, about teasing her skin with the sharp edge of her knife, not piercing the skin, just flirting with the danger of it, and drinking Linda’s trusting look.  “This much,” she growled.  There was no way Linda couldn’t tell from her breathing that she was touching herself.

“Hm.  Good.”  Linda’s voice took on a bit of an authoritative tone, then.  “You’re thinking about what we’d do with those knives, aren’t you.”

“Yeah.”

“Let me tell you, whatever you’re picturing, I bet it’s wrong.”

“Is that so?”  Maze paused for a moment.

“Yeah.”  Linda paused in that way that Maze knew meant she was about to say something incredible.  “Because I want to cuff _you_ to the bed, and tease _you_ with your own knives, and see how you like that.”

And just like that, Maze was destroyed.  She tried to stop herself from coming but there was nothing for it.  Linda pushed her buttons like nobody’s business.  She arched into her own hand and came, fast and hard, like getting struck by a train.

Linda was practically purring on the other end.  “Mm, that’s right, good demon.  Did you transubstantiate?”

Maze laughed.  “Maybe a little.”

“Does it smell like sulphur in the room?”

“You know I can’t smell it when it’s me,” Maze complained.

Linda laughed, too.  She was so gentle.  So soft.  But then there was that tone that Maze got so crazy for, that gentle authority.  “Now, take those leather pants off, Mazikeen.  That was a nice warmup, but you’re not getting off that easy.”

“I think I just did,” Maze pointed out, but she was already wriggling obediently out of her pants.

“You’re not done,” Linda answered firmly.

Maze was lucky.  She had chosen who held her leash.  She had chosen someone who wanted her, knew her, understood her, and wanted to make her feel good.  She had chosen wisely.  And as Linda’s voice murmured and prodded and whispered her to one orgasm after another, she reflected that she had, incredibly, chosen well.


End file.
